Shaddow Of The Scourge
by judodave
Summary: A new Scourge Organisation has arison but what does it mean for the latist hero on the block? COMPLETE!
1. The return

Shadow Of The Scourge

It has been 15 years since the original Scourge organisation was put out of business by USAgent.

For the past 15 years the criminal underworld has been living in fear of the return of the Scourge organisation in fact some criminals are so paranoid that if you bring it up in a conversation with a criminal he will try to change the subject or if said criminal was up for a little "fun" the criminal will kill you where you stand; however all paranoia was dismissed as most past organisation operatives had either died in prison, reformed or had disappeared upon release from prison.

That is until know.

-------------

Bar With No Name, Medina County Ohio

19:00

The Bar with No Name, a name that sends chills up any criminal's spine, the sight of the Bar With No Name Massacre where 18 criminals where eliminated by a Scourge Agent disguised as the bartender, the real bartender was found later with a lot of bullet wounds, they tried to save him but he had lost to much blood.

Today the Bar was still in business but because of it's link to the original organisation it wasn't as popular with the criminal underground, today the Bar was the sight of a meeting between costumed criminals the criminals in attendance where:

Tombstone AKA Lonnie Thompson, a childhood friend of Robbie Robertson who became a hit man for the Mafia with his skin toughened by a chemical accident, he was among the best well known of Spider - Man's C - List villains.

Stilt - Man AKA Wilber Day, a disgruntled ex employee off Carl Kaxton, he stole plans for Hydraulic legs and used them construct a battle suit that a loud him grow to any height, he is among the most obscure villains in Daredevil's rouges Gallery.

Shocker AKA Herman Shultz, one of the oldest of Spider - Man's villains he used vibro shock gauntlets to open safes.

Aqueduct AKA Peter Van Zante, he controls water mentally and was originally known as Water Wizard, he almost a victim of the Bar With No Name Massacre but escaped thanks to a flat tire and went on to help Captain America capture the first Scourge.

Shotgun AKA J.R. Walker, Junior, an agent for an unknown secret service with questionable methods and enough weapons to invade a small country.

Right know they are talking about their recent defeats, little did they know that one of them was going to die.

"Stupid Spider - Man, stopping my bank robbery before I even got to the vault." Stilt - Man muttered.

"At least you don't scream like a little girl whenever you here a gunshot." Tombstone said smugly looking over at Shocker.

"I can't help it, I was this close to pushing up daises courtesy of a fake Scourge Agent." Shocker replied glairing at Tombstone.

"At least you didn't bump into Hulk whilst looking for this place, I had to use up half my grenades just trying to slow him down." Shotgun added.

Aqueduct stood up and went outside for a cigarette, little did he know that it would be his last.

"Any spare change?" Came an elderly voice, Aqueduct turned around and saw an elderly homeless man. "No, and even if I did I wouldn't waste it on you." "I have something for you though." The man said as he pulled out a Sawn off Shotgun, before the Super villain could make a move to defend himself the man shot him through the chest with an Explosive Bullet.

"Justice is served." The man, in reality a new Scourge Agent in disguise took off.

--------

Cringe Worthy High, Queens, New York.

One of the most hated High Schools in New York because off the selfish principle, Cringe Worthy High had one of the highest drop out rates in New York, it's actual name was Crindory High it gained the nickname from not only the students but the media.

The focus is on a 17 year old Asian girl with Raven hair going down to her shoulders, she was wearing a black tank top, blue jeans and black boots, her name was Katrina Shung Low, known as Kat by her family and friends she came from a Wealthy Family, her mom owned a chemical company called Shung Chemical which was a business partner of Stark Enterprises.

When she turned five it was discovered that she was born with a genius level IQ, it was found out when she completed a complex puzzle that the teacher was trying to solve, a quick IQ test confirmed that her IQ was 240 and was transferred to a privert school in the city, Cringe Worthy High was latest in the long line of Schools she had transferred to having transferred a week ago.

Right know Kat was having trouble with her locker which was refusing to budge despite her best efforts and it was making her late for her class, finally the school janitor walked past.

"Excuse me." Kat asked, the janitor turned around. "My locker's stuck and it's making me late, can you help?" The janitor muttered and gave the locker a hard kick mirlacriosly opening it. "I'm going to have to remember that for next time." Kat quipped showing her sense of humour, she grabbed her books and ran towards her final class of the day Geography

She reached room 117 pretty quickly and entered unfortunately the teacher was their already. She explained why she was late and sat down, the class was over after an hour and Kat was on her way out when a male voice called out. "Hey Kat." Kat turned around and saw a tall boy her age with short dark brown hair and blue eyes, he was clad in a green jacket, with a black muscle shirt underneath, blue jeans and black boots, his name was Marco, he was a hacker and an excellent one at that but that was his only talent, he was nowhere as smart as Kat and as a result she helped him with his homework when it was required. "Yeah?" "Any chance of you helping me with my Science Homework?" "Sorry but my mom's showing me and Tony Stark around one of her factories." "Isn't that risky?" "My mom knows safety precautions like Ritchie Sambora knows how to do an excellent guitar solo. Plus Iron Man will be there so there's no risk unless a super villain bursts in."

"See you tomorrow then?" "It's a date." With that Kat walked towards her family's limo. "If only that wasn't her joking side." Marco sighed as he walked towards his dad's car.

--------

Shung Chemical plant, Downtown Manhattan.

16:00

The limo pulled up at the massive plant, Kat stepped out along with her mom, she was the splitting image of Kat accept she was Caucasian, the two women entered the plant and waited for Tony. "Know Kat I want you on your best behaviour." "When have I never been on my best behaviour?" Kat asked jokingly. "Give me another five years and I'll have the list done." "Ha ha very funny."

"Ladies, so glad you could make it." It was Tony Stark AKA Iron Man, he walked towards the two and kissed Sandra's hand. "Where's Iron Man?" Kat asked plainly. "He's outside making sure there's no trouble."

Just then the far wall exploded and the former SHEILD agent known as Constrictor walked in. " Tony Stark, prepare to die." "Sandra, get Kat somewhere safe, I'm off to get Iron Man." With that Tony ran out, a few minutes later Iron Man came in. Constrictor grinned. "I was hoping to have some fun."

Next time on Shadow Of The Scourge.

Iron Man battles Constrictor but it goes wrong when someone outside off the battle is hit with a repulser blast but who?

Footnotes:

In this fic the Scourge controlled by Henry Peter Gyrich has been long since forgotten about.

Marco has a crush on Kat but is too embarrassed to tell her.

Kat gets her Asian Skin from her dad who's Chinese, he'll appear later in the fic.

I was originally going to use the High School Spider-Man went to but I forgot it's name.


	2. The debut

Shaddow Of The Scourge chapter 2

Last time on Shaddow Of The Scourge

Every costumed criminal's worst nightmare has come true, the Scourge Organisation is back and it has let the world know by killing Aqueduct meanwhile a new heroine is about to be born.

-----

Shung Chemical plant, downtown Manhattan

"Well what do you know, a criminal did burst in." Kat thought as she watched Iron Man battle Constrictor, so far Constrictor was winning by constricting Iron Man with his Adamantium coils but not using the feature that aloud him to shock opponents knowing full well that Iron Man's armour would just send the shock back to him.

She had gotten away from her mom so she could get a closer look at the battle between Superhumans something she never got to see before because of her privileged upbringing, she had made sure that neither Superhuman could see her by hiding behind a vat of chemicals.

"Face it Shellhead." Constrictor boasted as he watched Iron Man squirm. "Right know you stand about as much chance of breaking free as a turtle has off evading a missile." "I may be down but I'm far from out." Iron Man Replied as he managed to get an arm free and fire a repulser blast at Constrictor, Constrictor rolled out off the way but at the same time he accidentally set Iron Man free.

Then it happened.

The stray repulser blast hit Kat in the chest and sent her flying into a nearby desk, she collapsed on the floor unconscious and a beaker of chemicals toppled over pouring into Kat's mouth which she swallowed instinctively.

Tony's eyes widened under his mask, what was Kat doing their in the first place? That would have to be asked another time as her mom ran over to Kat's unconscious body and called an ambulance, as for Tony he was about to make sure nothing happened like that again.

Iron Man turned to Constrictor who tried to wrap him in his coils again but Iron Man flew above them.

"This battle has gone to far Constrictor." "Oh yeah, what are ya going to do about it Shellhead?" "This"

Iron powered up another repulser blast this time it was a high powered one not the weak one that Kat was hit with, it didn't take long for Constrictor to realise what was happening but by that time he was already flying through the wall courtesy of the Repulser Blast, he got up slowly not entirely sure how many of his ribs where broken.

"Better…report to base." In between the pause he coughed up some blood. "I'm afraid your not leaving this building alive." The former SHEILD Agent turned around and saw a scientist holding a sawn off Shotgun but by that time the explosive bullet had already gone through his chest. "Dam…..you….Scourge." Constrictor managed to say before dieing. "Justice Is Served."

-----

Shung Family Mansion, just outside of New York

The Next day.

At leaned on the balcony that was attached to her room, she was realised from Hospital 24hrs ago after a stomach pump that got the chemicals out but no shunt was required as they had gotten all the chemicals out off her system.

Right know she was recuperating at her home, the mansion it's self dated back to the Great Depression and was in bad shape when her mom brought it last year however she had builders restore it to it's former glory before moving it, it had taken 2 months but the end result was beautiful.

Kat sighed as she herd the door to her room open up, her dad was still out NYPD's HQ so it was either Mom or the family butler and since Mom said they'd have a world about her reckless actions yesterday she was pretty sure it was the former, she turned around and saw her mom.

"Kat, what where you thinking last night? "Mom I…"

Before Kat could finish she slipped off the low railing and fell.

"KAT!" Her mom yelled but at that moment Kay levitated back up. "Okay…this is weird."

Next time on Shaddow Of The Scourge

Kat learns the full scale off her new powers and decides to use them to fight crime, one problem though she can't think off a good Superhero name.


	3. What's my Superhero name again?

Shaddow Of The Scourge chapter three.

Last time on Shaddow of The Scourge

After getting hit by one of Iron Man's Repulser Blast Kat discovered she had gained the power of flight but that's only the tip of the Iceberg when it comes to her powers.

--------

New York First National Bank

18:00

Considering it was in a city full of Super villains it had been a quiet day for the bank, in fact the only trouble there was a guy overacting to being refused a loan due to CCJs, unfortunately the quiet day was about to end.

Six youths entered the bank, all of them where wearing black and the leader (a tall redhead) approached one of the bank tellers.

"May I help you?" The women said not looking up from her computer. "Yeah, you can "help me" by getting on the floor." It was then the women looked up to see a silenced nine millimetre pistol pointed right at her head, the leader nodded to the others who pulled out Assault Rifles from their leather jackets. "EVERYONE ON THE GROUND NOW!" One of the other gang members yelled and everyone who wasn't a member of the gang complied. The redhead turned to the gang members.

"You two, keep an eye on these losers, everyone else come with me." The leader ordered and the gang members complied, the two that where left joked with each other whilst keeping their guns trained on the hostages.

meanwhile

Kat landed on the roof, she know knew the full extent of her powers and was ready to make herself known to world.

Her superhero costume was black and purple with Chinese writing on it, it consisted of a tight, sleeveless t - shirt, tight pants, boots and a mask that was like Huntress's, her mom didn't want her putting her life on the line but she knew with her powers she was more than capable of defending herself, she entered through the skylight and studied the scene bellow her.

"Time to make an entrance." She thought as she took flight and opened her mouth, flames came out and melted one of thugs guns.

back with the thugs"

"WHAT THE HELL!" One of the thugs (an African American) yelled in surprise as he watched his gun melt, he quickly dropped it. "Those flames came from the ceiling, my guess is Dragon Man's reformed." His blond accomplice quipped, unknown to them Kat landed right behind them. "If you don't mind I'd prefer not to be compared to that looser." The thugs span around and saw Kat. "On the ground know." The blond ordered pointing his gun to Kats temple. "Not going to happen" Kat replied as she took flight and melted the blond thug's gun. "You're going to pay for that." The thug said as they charged Kat.

Kat floored the blond with a right hand and kicked the African American in the jaw kocking them out quickly.

meanwhile"

The leader and the rest of the gang was trying to get the vault code out of the security guard when they herd the commotion, they returned to the lobby and saw their teamates out cold and Kat standing over them, the leader stepped forward. "Great another superhero; what do you call yourself anyways?"

"Work in progress." "Talk about lame Superhero names." One of the dumber gang member quipped. "Idiot, she hasn't thought of one yet." The leader snapped. "Sorry boss." "Never mind, shoot her full of holes we can get on with it." The others nodded and pointed their guns at Kat, she took flight and melted the guns with her flames." Okay that didn't work, beat the hell out of her after all she's just another superhero." The gang members charged but they where quickly dealt with. "What are you." "Just another superhero that's about to beat the hell out of you." With that Kat sprung forward and knocked him silly with a punch. She flew outside the bank and saw an ROH poster with "American Dragon" Brian Danielson on the front. "That's it, I'll call myself American Dragon." Kat thought as she flew off.

meanwhile

Unknown to the crowd a man was watching Kat fly away.

The man was tall and muscular, he was wearing a full body costume that was blue with a huge bullseye on his chest. He was also wearing a belt with various holstered compact machine guns.

"That new superhero could prove a problem for the organisation." The man said to no one in particular, his voice was a thick English one. "Operative, we have a mission for you." A voice said through his earpiece, the man grinned under his mask. "Understood"

Next time on Shaddow Of The Scourge

Kat faces her first Superhuman battle and it's not an easy one as she faces the mysterios and formidable Target.

Footnotes

For an idea of the couler scheme that Kat uses in her costume think Huntres's costume in JLU.

People may renember Target from that review I did for Invicible Iron Man.


	4. In the sights of Target

Shaddow of the Scourge chapter 4

Last time on Shaddow Of The Scourge

The world first laid eyes upon Kat's secret identity but little did she knew that a Scourge Agent was watching and know she faces her first Superhuman battle.

Shout outs:

Ray Battlemonger: Glad you liked the past three chapters

Shung Family Mansion just outside of New York

18:30

Kat landed on the balcony in her room. She was tired after taking down those bank robbers and just wanted to rest, unfortunately for her she would have to wait in order to get some rest.

"Kat." A mechanical voice called, she turned around to see Iron Man. "I take Mom told you about my new powers." "Yeah and she's asked me to keep an eye on you during your early stages, this business can be rough." "So can High School but they don't exactly condone violence." "Touché" "If you don't mind I want to rest before I go out on patrol again" Iron Man nodded and flew off, Kat took off her mask and collapsed on her bed.

"Great, a superhuman baby sitter, how can this get worse?" Kat thought as she fell asleep.

------

J3 Communications HQ

19:00

"What do you mean there's no one who knows who this new Super powered vigilante is?" J. Jonah Jameson, the former owner of the Daily Bugle and life time Spider-Man hater and current owner f J3 communications yelled at one of his reporters. "What I mean is that when I interviewed the gang leader he said he didn't get the Superhero's name." The reporter replied hiding the urge to punch Jameson as he blew a puff off smoke in his face.

"That girl wasn't a hero, hero's are the men and women that are actually PAID to take down punks like the gang leader and until you find out who she is I'm cutting your pay in half." Reluctantly sighing, the reporter left the office, Jameson stood up and looked out the window which gave him a great view of the city. "I'll bring that girl down if it takes the rest of my life."

-----

Queens, New York.

21:00

Kat had woken up 30 minutes earlier and was out on patrol again, she had tracked the little remembered villain known as the Walrus to this particular street taking Iron Man's advice to start with some C - List villain and all though technically Walrus was more of a Z list villain she decided to stop the man who once bragged that he had the strength of a Walrus only to get laughed at by Spider-Man, just then she herd the sound of a Machine gun being fired nearby and turned the corner to see the same man from the rooftop standing over the dead body off the Walrus carrying a compact Machine Gun, it didn't take long for her to find out what had happened.

"HEY!" Kat yelled at the man, she melted his gun with her flames and landed. "May I help you child?" "You can help me by turning yourself in whoever you are." "The name is Target, so called because I never miss and if you want to send me to death row your going to have to beat me in battle."

Kat responded by flying forward and trying to punch Target but she missed and Target responded by kicking her away. "Amateur." Target muttered as he turned to walk away but Kat took flight and breathed fire at him hoping to take him down,. "That had to be it." However when the flames cleared Target emerged unhurt. "Fool, my armour is fire proof, nothing you can do can stop me." With that Target began brutally beating Kat, after five minutes however he was hit by one of Iron Man's repulser blast.

"Mind your own business shellhead." Target yelled as he got up from the repulser blast. "Buddy this IS my business, live with it." Target grumbled and ran down an alleyway, when Kat flew in to track him all she could see was a hobo, giving up she flew off, unknown to her the hobo touched his left wrist and turned into Target. "We will meet again American Dragon, bet on it." With that Target disappeared into the night.

Next time on Shaddow Of The Scourge.

A Scourge agent has framed Kat for the latest assasionation, can she clear her name?

Footnotes

Sorry for the sloppiness when it came to Kat's battle with Target but the next battle will be better.

J3 communications was featured on Spider-Man The Animated Series.

Jameson sold the Bugle to Puma after revealing his involvment in the creation of the Scorpion.

Quick run down of Target's powers, Super strengh, agility and endurance, fire and bullet proof costume, an exelant marksmen and an expert in Martial Arts.


	5. Framed

Shaddow Of The Scourge chapter 5

Last time on Shaddow Of The Scourge

Kat learned that her mom had asked Iron Man to keep an eye on her during her first few months as a super-heroine effectively becoming her Superhuman baby sitter and it's just as well as Iron Man saved Kat from a Severe beating from the far more experienced Target.

Soutouts:

Ray: Thanks for the compliment, expect to see more of Target in the following chapters.

----

Queens, New York

"You okay Kat?" Iron Man asked as the young super-heroine. "I'll live, who was that guy anyway?" Iron Man shook his head to indicate he had no idea. "Well you'd better get back home, I'll try to see what ties Target has to the Scourge organisation." Kat nodded and flew in the direction of the family mansion.

-----

Abandoned Where house somewhere in New York

The next day.

Puppet Master AKA Phillip Masters had cooked up his most fiendish plan yet.

Inside the Where House he had constructed clay models of all of New York's heroes the only one missing being American Dragon as no one had gotten a good enough picture of her yet.

Using the wax models he was planning to take control of all of New York's Super humans and use them as his personal army in his quest for world domination, he also planned to make the F4 his first slaves insuring that would happen by kidnapping Alicia Masters, the Thing's girlfriend and his stepdaughter thus making sure his enemies would attack him, unfortunately for him he wouldn't get a chance to use the models.

"Quite a collection for have here Puppet Master, it's a shame that you must die." Puppet Master spun around and saw what looked like American Dragon accept her skin was ,ore Japanese and Chinese and she was wielding a Shawn Off Shotgun, Puppet Master turned to run but by that time the American Dragon impostor had fired sending in Explosive bullet through his skull.

"Justice Is Served." The impostor said as she ran out the where house

----

Two hours later.

The F4 has just arrived on the scene and has found the Puppet Master's body, Thing however was more interested in finding Alicia, she finally found her and she was in hysterics having herd the gunshot and the impostor's voice. Thing untied her and helped her up.

"Who killed Puppet Master Alicia?" "I can't be sure but it sounded like American Dragon."

----

Above Manhattan.

15:00

Kat has just gone out on patrol having just got out of School, she had overheard about the Puppet Master's death and she wanted to set the record strait with the F4 little did she know that the Human Torch and the Thing where looking for her, it wasn't long before they sound each other.

"Just who I was looking for." "I was about to say the same thing." Suddenly Thing jumped up to her and tried to punch her but missed and got met with a kick to the stomach however all that did was hurt her leg badly but it did knock the wind out of him. Human Torch launch some fireballs at Kat but she dodged each and every one of them, Thing leaped on her back but anticipated this and did in over the shoulder the shoulder judo toss sending Thing into Torch knocking Torch out.

"Know are you going to listen or am I going to have to kick your ass some more?" Before Thing could reply Mr. Fantastic intervened separating them with elastic arms.

"Ben, American Dragon was not the murderer, it was an impostor." The Invisible Women said. "Funny, that was what I was trying to tell him." "How can you be sure she didn't murder him." "Well for one thing I was at School all mourning." "Can anyone confirm that?" "Only over two thousand High School students plus Iron Man."

The Thing sighed realising he had the wrong person. "Anyways you better check on Torch, he was knocked out during the fight." The Thing quickly picked up Torch and took him to the Hospital. "All I need to do know is convince the rest of New York." Kat thought. "Kat." Kat span around and saw Iron Man. "Yeah?" "Come with me." "Just to clarify is this about Puppet Master's death?" "No." Kat sighed and followed Iron Man.

-----

Avengers Mansion

16:00

Kat landed on the roof and was surprised at what she saw.

Stilt man, Tombstone, Shocker and Shotgun where on the roof and for once they didn't look like they where up for a fight.

"Tell her what you told me boys." Tombstone walked forward. " We need you're protection from the Scourges." "But wait, didn't you see the News Reports, Jameson's having a field day thanks to me being framed." It was Stilt-Man's turn to speak up. "We know you're not the murderer for two reasons, you don't have that crazy look that comes with Superhuman murderers plus Shocker's pants are clean." Kat rose an eyebrow. "Whenever Shocker's around a Superhuman muderer he wets himself." Tombstone explained smirking at the amused look on American Dragon's face. "You want my protection-" "Your's and the Avengers." Shotgun interrupted. "If you want mine and the Avengers protection you got it." Kat replied, Iron Man nodded conferming it.

Next time on Shaddow Of The Scourge.

Kat teams with the Avengers, the F4 and the newly formed task force of super villains under Kat's protection to protect Human Torch from his enemies but the biggist surprise is yet to come.

Footnotes

Ideas for the name of the Task Force will be appreciated.


	6. Hospital brawl

-1

Shaddow Of The Scourge chapter 6

Last time on Shaddow Of The Scourge.

The latest assassination has taken place but the Scourge Agent was disguised as Kat and to make thing weirder Tombstone, Shotgun, Shocker and Stilt-man have come to the Avengers seeking protection.

----

Avengers Mansion rooftop

Five minutes ago

"Let me get this strait." Kat said. "Not only do you want our protection but you want to go strait."

"Yeah." Tombstone replied. "We're tired of getting our buts kicked."

"Yeah, it hurts." Shocker added

"So what? Your going to form a reformed Super villain task force?" Kat asked raising an eyebrow.

"How'd ya guess?" Tombstone replied.

"What are you going to call yourselves? Looser Legion?" Tombstone grabbed her by the shirt.

"DON'T EVER COMPARE OURSELFS TO THE LEGION OF LOOSERS!"

"Okay okay, yeash I was just kidding."

"If you five are done, Thing just called a few of Human Torch's enemies are on their way to the hospital and he wants our assistance." Iron Man interrupted as Tombstone let go of Kat's shirt.

"Say no more Shellhead, lead the way."

"What he said." Kat said as she and Iron Man took off and the five reformed super villains moved on the ground.

-----

The Hospital

Five minutes later

Kat and Iron Man have just landed on the rooftop, soon enough the task force where in view.

"You four, keep an eye on things out here, me and Kat are going in." Iron Man called.

"But what if a Scourge Agent turns up." Shocker replied

"Then try to stay alive duh." Kat replied

"Oh THAT'S helpful." Shocker replied, before anymore words could be said the two superheroes entered the hospital, unknown to them a Scourge Agent entered through the back.

----

After getting acquainted with the other members of the Avengers Kat leaned against the far wall waiting for the Super villains, soon one of the walls exploded and Asbestos Man, a new Shellshock, and Trapster.

"All right men we…..are hopelessly outmatched." Asbestos Man said as he saw how many Superhero's where in the room, Kat flew forward and knocked him out with a punch and thus the mismatch of the year got underway, once all three villains where out the Scourge agent emerged disguised as a doctor.

"How's Torch." Captain America asked. "He'll be fine but as for them." He pulled out a pair of compact machine guns and before any of the Superhero's could stop him he gunned down the three Super villains and ran off, however Kat wasn't about to let him get away and gave chase.

As she flew after him Kat saw Shocker in Tombstone's arms marriage style. "It isn't what it looks like." Tombstone said plainly. "Yeah, whatever." With that she continued her pursuit of the Scourge Agent, he turned around and tried to shoot her with his machine guns but they where both melted, she tackled him to the ground and ripped of his mask but who the Scourge Agent was came as a shock to her.

"Dad?"

Next time on Shaddow Of The Scourge

Kat's dad gets the good cop/bad cop treatment from Kat and Tombstone but another Scourge agent lurks nearby with orders to kill Kat's dad.

Footnotes.

I know the chapter's rushed but the next one wont be.

Quick rundown of the roles each member plays in the taskforce. Tombstone: Cocky muscle. Shocker: Paranoid one, Shotgun: leader Stilt-man: Technician/Strategist

Sorry for the bad pun towards the end.

The "yeah, it hurts" line is from Jackie Chan Adventures.


	7. Target, Wanted Dead Or Alive

Shaddow Of The Scourge chapter 7

Last time on Shaddow Of The Scourge

After foiling an attempt on the Human Torch's life by Trapster, Asbestos Man and the new Shellshock Kat gave chase to the Scourge Agent responsible for the villain's deaths but when she caught him it turned out to be her own dad.

-----

Circus of crime HQ

Fair in Central Park.

The Circus Of Crime where ready for their biggest heist yet.

The new Ringmaster had gathered up all the original members including 30 new members including a Brainwashed Matador, Man - Bull (as a Sideshow attraction) and Batroc the leaper, in all their where 50 criminals ready to rob the rich people that would be here as the fair outside was only opened to the rich and famous.

Little did they know that by the end of the day 50 body bags would be off to the morgue.

"Common people, hurry it up the show starts in two hours and at this rate it'll be Showtime and we'll be unprepared." The Ringmaster shouted. "Do not rush the Leaper or you might be on the receiving end of a severe ass kicking from the resident Savate master." Batroc replied. "You want to be a multi - billionaire or not." "What do you think?" "Then get to work."

"Circus of Crime." The Ringmaster turned around and saw a tall African American come in. "Yes and when I'm finished with you you'll forget that we're here." The Ringmaster tried to Hypnotise the man but to his horror it had no effect. "Oh please, I came prepared for this job." Just then the African American touched his wrist and in his place was Target, without a word he pulled out two of his machine guns and opened fire.

The Ringmaster was the first to die followed by Batroc and Matador as the bullets passed through Ringmaster and into Batroc and Matador.

But Target was far from done.

----

1hr and 50 minuets later.

All around Target dead bodies lay, he hadn't stopped at just the three criminals and had killed 49 out of the 50 criminals in attendance the only one left standing was Cannonball who Target was saving for last.

Cannonball stepped over the dead bodies cautesly, he stepped over Princess Python's and the Clown's bodies before reaching Target who attempted to fire but his machine guns where out off ammo.

Cannonball charged with his head down but Target side stepped and delivered a vicious Karate Chop to the back of Cannonball's head, he grabbed the criminal by the throat and got out one of his fresh Machine Guns and aimed it at Cannonball's forehead.

"You where a fool to challenge me Cannonball, I am the best Scourge Agent and no one is a match for my abilities." With that he fired all twenty rounds of his machine gun into Cannonball's Skull killing him, he tossed Cannonball aside.

"Justice is served." "Operative, I trust the killing of the Circus Of Crime was a success." Came a voice through Target's earpiece. "Of course, there was one who thought back but he was quickly dealt with." "Excellent, but your talents are needed once again, a Scourge Agent has been captured at the Hospital where the Human Torch is being held, I think you know what to do." Understood." With that Target touched his left wrist taking up the appearance of the African American and left the tent.

-----

The Hospital roof.

19:00

"Dad what where you thinking?" Kat asked her dad who was tied to a chair, Tombstone was with her. "And you'd better tell us what we want to know soon or I'm going to drop ya off the roof." Kat glared at him. "What? Someone has to play bad cop." "All I wanted to do was eliminate the threat of the Super Criminal and make you proud Kat." "Make me proud? You're a high ranking police sergeant why wouldn't I be proud?" Kat asked getting more confused by the minute. "Actually I lied about that, I quit the NYPD several months ago when I was approached by Target." "So he is a Scourge Agent." "Yes, he is one of the higher ranking officials, you can tell because he uses those Machine Guns whilst the lower ranking ones use Shawn Off Shotguns." "That's interesting Dad but what we need is the location of the Scourge's HQ." "And make it snappy before I snap your arm like a twig." Kat glared at Tombstone

"Alright, I'll talk."

Unknown to the two heroes Target was watching them from a high tree top via a viewfinder, he upholstered one of his machine guns and took aim making sure that neither American Dragon or Tombstone would be hit. He placed his hand to his earpiece and contacted Kat's Dad.

"Ching, you know what fate awaits a captured Scourge Agent." Ching's eyes widened. "No, please." Kat took Ching's earpiece and spoke into it. "Who is this?" "Ah American Dragon, if I where you I'd keep an eye on the Scourge Agent you captured." Kat turned her attention to the Scourge Agent, suddenly Target fired with his Machine Gun and Ching found himself with four bullet holes through his chest. "Katrina, my child….I'm sorry." Ching's body went limp.

Next time on Shaddow Of The Scourge

Kat's on the warpath and teams up with Punisher to take down the Scourge Organisation regardless of how lopsided the battle is.

Footnotes

I told you that Kat's dad would appear in the fic.


	8. Warpath!

Shaddow Of The scourge Chapter 8

Last time on Shaddow Of The Scourge

Fresh off the Scourge organisation's biggest hit yet Target went after a new target and killed him, problem being that the victim was Kat's dad and know she's on the warpath.

Shout outs:

Ray: First off is anyone else going to give this a review? Anyways thanks for the comments and yes there will be an American Dragon series.

----

Hospital rooftop

19:30

"YOU !" Yelled Tombstone as he leapt off the roof and made a beeline for Target leaving a weeping Kat on the roof (not to mention the unenviable task of comforting her to Shocker).

He landed on the branch that was supporting Target's weight, the branch snapped and Tombstone managed to connect with a vicious right however Target rolled with the punch and landed on his feet.

"Funny, if you where still a criminal I'd kill you where you stand. Tell me why are you attacking me when you already know you don't stand a chance?" "Why do you think?"

Tombstone charged at Target but Target countered the punch and sent him flying with a roundhouse kick.

"Face it fool, you don't stand a chance of beating me."

"That maybe but what if you face me as well?"

Target turned around and saw Shocker behind him; he fired a pair of Vibro Blasts hitting Target in the chest and sent him flying into a hard right from Tombstone, Target got up and fired at the wrist gauntlets taking them out of commission, Target then knocked Shocker out with a punch.

Target turned his attention to Tombstone who charged one last time but Target sidestepped him and knocked the wind out of him with a knee, he then delivered the final blow with a Karate Chop.

"Fools."

"Operative, report to base as soon as you can." Came a voice through Target's earpiece.

"Understood, I'll be there within the hour." With that Target disappeared into the night.

----

Shung Family mansion, just outside of New York.

The next day

Kat sighed as she flopped onto her bed, she had been blaming herself for her dad's death ever since yesterday despite the fact that the older heroes telling her otherwise, Kat sighed again and sat up wondering what she should do next, she quickly made up her mind, she was going to take down the Scourge Organisation and after that continue her Superhero career but she would need help, Iron Man appeared at her window.

"Let me guess, you're here to tell me that my dad's death is not my fault right?"

"Not exactly."

He held up a mechanical pair of wings and a tail.

"And what are those for Shellhead?

"The wings are designed to reduce air resistance thus making you fly faster, the tail I haven't figured out what it does yet so you might as well find out for yourself."

Kat stood up and put on the wings and tail as she was still wearing her American Dragon costume, they where surprisingly light and durable and one look in the mirror confirmed they looked great on her.

"Thanks, just in time to."

"For what?"

"Use your imagination." With that Kat flew out the window, by the time Iron Man figured it out it was too late.

Next time on Shaddow Of the Scourge.

Kat finally tracks Punisher and they team up to take down the Scourge Organisation.

Footnotes:

The idea for Kat's costume came from a friend who I asked to do a picture of her, she did the pic but it included wings and a tail to show her transformation (powers wise) into a dragon.

Sorry for the bad pun in Last time on Shaddow of the Scourge

Ideas for Kat's tail will be appreciated.


	9. Warpath! part 2

Shaddow of the Scourge chapter 9

Last time on Shadow Of the Scourge

Kat began blaming herself for her father's death and decided to take out the Scourge organisation with a little help from a pair of mechanical wings and a tail from Iron Man but still she'll need even more help than that.

Shout outs:

Ray: I've already got an idea for Kat's tail and it's similar to yours.

----

The Hell house

21:00

Kat suspended Deadpool from the roof off his hide out by her tail, which she discovered could stretch out, and suspend anyone via voice command the interrogation was painful for Kat because Deadpool was naked.

"You know what I want Wade." Kat said threatingly to the mercenary.

"Actually I don't, I was in the middle of an orgy when your tail grabbed me by the foot and dragged me out the window, honestly if you wanted in all you had to do was ask!"

"No that wasn't what I meant, tell me where the HQ of the new Scourge organisation is or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll tie you to a chair and make you watch "One Night In Chyna" 100 times in a row!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Okay I'll talk"

Kat rubbed her ear; she then commanded the tail to throw him through the window to his bedroom.

"Get some cloths on first preferably your costume!"

A few minutes later Deadpool emerged in his costume.

"No one knows for sure where the HQ is otherwise 200 costumed criminals would've stormed the place after Constrictor got killed but I know someone with enough connections to find the place."

"Who?"

"Punisher."

Kat let out a sigh; this was going to be a long final battle.

"Where do I find him?"

"Last I herd he's in Queens busting up a Drugs Racket."

With the new info Kat flew towards Queens.

"Hunny; get back into bed." One of the Bimbos called, Deadpool grinned.

"Coming!"

----

Abandoned Where house, Queens, New York.

22:00

Kat flew in through the window just in time to see Punisher gun down a couple of thugs, Punisher didn't see a thug aim a gun for his head so Kat melted the gun, the thug turned around only to be suspended by Kat's tail, she tossed the poor sap into a table breaking it and knocking him out.

"Need some help?"

Kat asked plainly, at that moment a hundred gang members came in.

"I'd appreciate it."

After a couple of hours the gang was defeated with the leader being gunned down by Punisher, Punisher walked up to Kat.

"Your that new hero, American Dragon, why did you help me?"

"Because I need your help and you won't be much use to me dead."

Kat then explained her situation.

"The Scourges, I've been trying to take them down ever since they first appeared, even stopped a couple of hits but why would I help you."

"Two reasons; 1. The alternative is me carrying your sorry but off to jail and 2. I figure you owe me a favour after all that guy you saw me knock out was about to kill you."

Punisher sighed.

"Alright."

He hands her an earpiece.

"I'll call you as soon as I get anything and then we take them down."

Kat took the earpiece and attached it to her ear.

----

Shung Family Mansion

The next day.

"Come on Frank." Kat muttered, she had waited all day and she got no response from Frank, just then the earpiece went off.

"American Dragon, meet me at the outskirts of the city, I've found it."

It was Punisher; she got changed into her costume, put on the wings and tail and flew out the window.

Next time on Shaddow Of The Scourge.

It's final battle time; Kat and Punisher vs. the entire Scourge Organisation!

Footnotes.

Next chapter will be the last (Not including the epilogue after it)

One Night In Chyna was a Wrestling Porno staring Chyna (A woman who looks like a man) and Sean Waltman (one ugly guy) and it's a member of Wrestle crap


	10. Warpath! Part 3

-1Shaddow Of The Scourge chapter 10

Last time on Shaddow of the Scourge

Kat tracked Punisher and persuaded him to help her take down the Scourges and avenge her dad and know they have a fix on the location.

----

Kat sighed as she flew over the outskirts, she had been flying for over an hour and has not seen Punisher, just then she saw Punisher's battle van parked outside an old abandoned gas station, she landed alongside the van and Punisher opened the door and came out.

"What took you so long?" Punisher asked.

"Sorry had trouble finding the van, so lead me to the HQ."

"We're here." Punisher said plainly pointing to the gas station.

"You have GOT to be kidding."

"All my leads pointed to this gas station, if you don't trust me than go ahead and look for another abandoned gas station."

Kat sighed realising that their wasn't another gas station for miles.

"Point taken."

Punisher and Kat entered the gas station, much to Kat's surprise their was a man behind the counter.

"Password?" The man said not bothering to look up, Kat ordered her tail to suspend the man in midair and it did just that and the man's eyes widened when he realised who it was.

"Let us in the HQ or get a truckload of bullet holes all over your body." Punisher said threatingly.

"Never."

"How about I melt your facial features of your face instead?" Kat replied taking flight.

"Okay, okay you made your point, let me go and I'll activate the lift that will take you to the HQ."

"You herd him American Dragon." Kat nodded and tossed him back behind the desk, the man pressed a button behind the desk and a row of non alcoholic beer disappeared revealing a lift. Punisher entered the lift and Kat turned to the man.

"Do yourself a favour and change your pants." Kat said plainly before entering the lift, the man looked down and realised that there was a large puddle around his groin area.

"Great."

----

The lift doors closed and the lift began descending towards the base, after five minutes of enduring elevator music Punisher shot out the speaker.

"Thanks, one more minute of listening to that crap and I would've ripped it off with my tail."

"No problem, by the way why do you always take flight before breathing fire?"

"Simple I can't breath fire without taking flight first."

Punisher nodded in understanding, the lift doors opened revealing over 200 Scourge agents.

"Maybe the Avengers would've been a better choice."

"Maybe you should shut up and start fighting." Punisher replied opening fire with two machine guns, when he ran out of bullets only a hundred remained.

"Nice." Kat replied and flew forward torching a few Scourge Agents with her flames, Punisher changed guns two a twelve gage shotgun and fired taking a Scourge agent down.

Then the battle began.

Kat used her tail to suffocate three agents whilst keeping a firm grip on the agent that framed her for murder.

"This is for turning half the Superhero community against me."

Kat punched her breaking her nose.

"This is for turning the cops against me."

Kat kicked her in the ribs 9 times breaking each rib.

"And this is for forcing me to hospitalise a fellow Superhero."

Kat tossed her broken body in the air and she took flight, she then put her out of her misery by slicing her in half with her razor sharp wings.

"That felt good." Kat muttered as she landed, suddenly one of Punisher's stray bullets hit her in the arm, thankfully by then all the agents where dead.

"That didn't feel good." Kat muttered, Punisher acted quickly and removed the bullet with a knife and bandaged it with a piece off cloth.

"Come on, there's probably more down the hall." Punisher said plainly, she took flight and followed her, Punisher gunned down a few scientists working for the organisation and a couple of sleeping agents.

"How could they sleep through that?" Kat wondered.

"My guess is that that room we where in is soundproof."

"Probably."

Kat followed Punisher into the next room, it was the master's room and she expected to see Target their as well, however all that was in there was a few Scourge Agents.

"Where's your leader?"

"Gone, along with Target and I don't know where they are." A Scourge Agent replied.

"Great." Kat muttered as she watched Punisher gun down the remaining agents.

"Don't worry Kat, you'll get them someday." Punisher replied.

"Wait how did you find my real name?" Kat asked.

"You know that Earpiece I gave ya? It contained a microscopic tracer, it was pretty easy to figure out once a realised you live in the Shung Mansion, sorry if I invaded your privacy but I wanted to make sure I knew who I was dealing with."

"No problem."

"So, are ya going to continue your superhero career?"

"Of course, I'll never rest until I find Target and send him to prison."

"Good, let's go."

----

The man that was in charge of letting Scourge Agents downstairs was a nervous wreck, he had no idea what the superheroes where doing to the Scourge Agents, the left came up and a bloodstained Punisher and Kat emerged, Punisher finished off the man and they flew out, Kat dropped Punisher alongside the battle Van.

"Do me a favour Frank, never mention this to any other Superheroes I only killed those agents because it was personal."

"No problem, wait how did you figure out my real name."

"Easy, I have access to the Avenger's files thanks to my friendship with Iron Man."

Punisher nodded and drove off, Kat flew home happy that the Scourges where out of business.

----

High Raise Skyscraper, Downtown Manhattan

19:00

Target watched the battle between the Scourges, American Dragon and Punisher via a security camera which he could access through his laptop , when the battle ended he turned it off and entered an office.

"Julius, I regret to inform you that the Scourge Organisation has been liquidated." The man sitting behind the desk turned around revealing an Justin Hammer look-alike accept he had one green eye and one blue eye.

"Never mind, it did it's job in eliminating criminals that wouldn't work for me, tell me who put it out of business?

"American Dragon and Punisher."

"I won't bother with Punisher since he kills criminals however American Dragon will be our focus for know." Julius said with an evil smile.

Next time on Shaddow Of The Scourge

In the aftermath of the attack on the Scourges a friend of Kat's finds out her identity and decides to help her in her battle against crime.

Footnotes:

Julius and Target will become reacuring villains


	11. Epilogue

Shaddow Of The Scourge final chapter

Last time on Shaddow Of The Scourge

Kat took down the Scourges with help from The Punisher unfortunately she didn't get her revenge on Target as he was elsewhere at the time but that was just the start of her adventures.

----

Shung Family Mansion

20:00

Kat stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel wrapping it around her, it took a little over an hour but she has finally managed to wash off all the blood of her body and she was ready to get changed into her street cloths.

Kat sighed as she entered her room, she got dressed and went out to the balcony.

"Dad, I failed you." Kat thought. "I failed to catch the man that is responsible for your death."

"Kat" A mechanical voice called interrupting her thoughts, she turned around and saw Iron Man who landed on her balcony.

"Iron Man." Kat said surprised. "I thought you had a mission in the Far East."

"That was several hours ago, besides I think you have some explaining to do."

"What do I need to explain."

"You teaming up with Punisher and killing all the Scourge Agents."

Kat's eyes widened.

"How?"

"I planted a tracer on the wings, sorry but I had a feeling you'd try something like that."

"Okay so I did it, it was only a one off and I definitely won't kill criminals again."

"I thought you might say that."

Before another word could be said the door opened revealing Marco.

"Kat you said you'd help me with my homework three weeks ago and…why the hell is Iron Man on your balcony?"

Kat looked at Iron Man not sure what to say.

"You'd better tell him the truth Kat."

Kat sighed and entered the room.

"Marco, I haven't been entirely honest with you, the reason I haven't been able to help you with your homework is…"

"You're a lesbo?"

"NO!" Kat yelled. "As I was saying the reason I haven't been able to help you with your homework is because I'm American Dragon."

"Prove it."

"Okay, follow me."

Kat lead him onto the balcony, she took flight and formed a ying symbol with her flames. She landed and Iron Man extinguished the flames with a fire hose.

"What do you say know?"

Marco just stood their with his jaw hanging open, then he simply fainted.

----

5 minutes later.

Marco woke up to find Kat's lips pressed against his own, she quickly backed off.

"Before you say anything, I was performing CPR on you not kissing you."

"Uh sure, hey I got an idea."

"What?"

"I team up with you in your fight against crime."

"Are you crazy?"

"Here me out, since I have no powers and all that I could use my hacking skills to aid you behind the scenes. What do you say?"

Kat thought about it for a few seconds before making her mind up.

"Well since you won't be in any danger I guess I don't have any choice."

"Great."

The end (for know)

Footnotes

Kat will return in "Wildest Ryde in town." AKA my next fic.


End file.
